criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Back To The Glory Days
“Back To The Glory Days” '''is a case featured in Criminal Case: Justice Department, it is the first case on the series and it takes place in district one, Uptown Acropolis. Plot After working for the police force for a long period of time, the player moves to Acropolis , where they retire from police work. But, due to their reputation, the player is approached by Lt. Kate Wong. Lt. Wong stated that the chief of police wanted to meet the player. The player agrees to go with the lieutenant. Lt. Wong takes the player to the police station. The player is greeted by Jonathan Fellowes, the chief of police, saying that he is a fan of their police work. Fellowes stated that he wanted the player to meet their police consultant, Phillip Daley. Worried about Phillip's unusual tardiness, Fellowes sent Lt. Wong and the player to Phillip’s home office. Upon arrival, they found Phillip with a large stab wound in his abdomen, dead. While investigating Phillip's murder, police technician Reed Rothman told the team that he managed to trace where Phillip was before he died. The detectives were encountered by Phillip's girlfriend, Lilly Dexter, who was having a panic attack while grieving. Sure enough, the team allocated enough evidence to convict homicide detective Lt. Nick Daniels for the murder. Typically, Lt. Daniels denied the accusations. But, when confronted with concrete evidence, Lt. Daniels broke down in a rage, claiming that the police consultants have been taking the jobs of the police force – investigating, analysing and deducing, to which he states “what real policemen do”. Lt. Daniels also pried to look at Phillip’s mail, where he found an application form to join the police. Knowing that his career as a policeman will be cut short, he confronted Phillip in his home and stabbed him with the spear he took from his apartment. After the confession, Lt. Daniels was sent to court with Judge Bishop sentencing the murderous lieutenant to 37 years in prison. After investigating, Fellowes congratulated Lt. Wong and the player for the job done. However, Fellowes was still concerned about Phillip's voluntary participation in a science experiment in Cerebrum Laboratories. The player and Lt. Wong are shipped to Greenstone Natural Park to further investigate, ensuing an additional investigation. Dr. Damian Mallory, Cerebrum's head researcher, informed Lt. Wong and the player that the group was only assigned to further explore the capability of the human brain, and to study human thinking. Meanwhile, after Lt. Daniels' arrest, the senior lieutenant position was left open and Chief Fellowes wants the player's help to determine the candidate worthy to take Lt. Daniels' place. So, he asks for the player to investigate each candidate. In the end, Lt. Eric Wayne was the officer who was to take Lt. Daniels' place. After welcoming Lt. Wayne into the team, Chief Fellowes sent them to the next case to further investigate Cerebrum Labs. Summary Victim * '''Phillip Daley (stabbed through the abdomen in his home office) Murder Weapon * Aztec Spear Killer * Nick Daniels Suspects * [[Hermes Perrot |'Hermes Perrot' ]] – Private Detective * Nick Daniels '– Homicide Lieutenant * 'Bertie Summers – Field Officer * Lilly Dexter – Victim’s Girlfriend * Damian Mallory – Neurologist Quasi-Suspects * Jonathan Fellowes – Chief of Police * Eric Wayne – Police Officer Killer’s Profiles * The killer eats salmon meunière * The killer knows Ancient Aztec * The killer is epileptic * The killer is blood type O * The killer has a varnish smear Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 in progress Chapter 2 in progress Chapter 3 in progress Additional Investigation – To New Beginnings (1/6) in progress Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Acropolis Cases Category:Uptown Acropolis